


Home

by amaterasu_bby



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaterasu_bby/pseuds/amaterasu_bby
Summary: Hi everyone! Just another short Kakashi concept I thought of! ( I loved Kakashi in the movie Ninja Clash in The Land of Snow and just had to use it) and had a lot of fun writing this. I’d even considered writing a second part to this one so let me know what you think!! Thanks for reading :)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 15





	Home

“How has it been ten whole years?” you think to yourself as you walk through the gates of the Hidden Leaf Village. Your eyes wander the streets, spotting buildings and shops that hadn’t been there before you’d left. 

“Don’t tell me... Y/N is that you?” Izumo calls, your head snapping to your left to see a familiar face bounding excitedly towards you. 

“Izumo?” You grin, rushing over to hug him softly as he laughs happily, hands on your shoulders to hold you at arms length. “Well, look at you. You went and got all grown up on us, huh?” He hums, pulling you into another playful hug with a little growl. 

“Boy, is it good to see you. I wondered what’d become of ya” he chuckles, throwing his arm around your shoulders as he walks you to the booth next to the gates to sign you in. 

“I’ve missed everyone so much. And, the village looks so different but exactly the same, if that makes sense” you tell him, his head nodding. “It does, for sure” he assures you. 

“Does Kakashi know you were supposed to be coming back?” He asks, your heart soaring and thumping wildly in your chest at the mention of his name. The last time you’d seen him was your last mission together in the Land of Waves when you were just fifteen years old. You had a major crush on him and it was embarrassingly obvious, having been chastised by Kakashi himself multiple times for admiring him when you should have been focused on the mission. 

The Third had sent you off the very next day to be a bodyguard for the princess of some place you’d only ever heard of and never been. And, there you’d stayed for ten long years away from your friends and comrades, protecting the princess and longing to go home. Finally, finally, you’re back. You welcome the intense heat of the Land of Fire, having become accustomed to the blistering cold of the Land of Snow for far too long and bask in the warmth of the sun shining brightly above you. 

“Dunno. I doubt it” you shrug, cheeks pink at the mere thought of him. He’d be all grown up now, taller and muscled- stop! This isn’t what you’d come home for and you can’t become distracted. You give Izumo one last hug and make your way to the main part of the village, feet carrying you to the hokage’s mansion by muscle memory alone as your eyes take in everything you’d missed so much. 

“Well, well. If it isn’t Miss Princess herself.” A familiar voice calls from the shady area below the tree on your right, wide eyes flitting up to meet the gaze of the man you’d dreamt about for years. It’s him. It’s really him. Shock of white hair and covered sharingan eye confirming it. 

Kakashi. 

“That’s bodyguard of the princess to you” you playfully retort, his uncovered eye crinkling from a genuine smile hidden behind his ever present mask. He stands, closing a book you’d sworn had an “Adults Only!!” sticker on the front and walks over to you, absolutely towering over you. He’s taller. Much taller.

“So, you went and got all grown up in the Land of Snow, huh? And, I can sense you’re much stronger than the last time we saw each other” he smiles, a deep blush creeping up your neck and to your cheeks, further embarrassing you and exposing the crush for him that never died out. 

He only chuckles good-naturedly, offering to take you out for lunch at Ichiraku Ramen and pay as well. If he noticed the blush (and how could he not?) he never said a word, only asking how you’ve been and what training you’d undergone. He’s definitely grown up, more mature and kind than he’d been before you left. He pulls the curtain aside and allows you to step into the small ramen shop first, your eyes darting to the only other customer seated at the third seat down from the left. 

There’s no mistaking it, the bright yellow hair, the whiskers on his cheeks, and the Uzumaki symbol embroidered on the back of his jacket. He’s the son of Lord Fourth for sure. 

“Ah, Naruto, what a surprise” Kakashi deadpans sarcastically, seeming to have already known he’d find the boy here. You smile warmly as the boy looks up at you, his eyes going wide as he slurps down the last of his ramen broth. 

“Whoaaaaa, Kakashi Sensei, you’re on a date?!” He screeches, your face heating up all over again as you nearly choke, Kakashi doing the same as he raises his hands in defense. 

“N-No, that’s not it at all, Naruto. She’s my old squad mate. Y/N just got back from a very long mission” Kakashi explains, Naruto’s eyebrows shooting up with excitement at the mention of a mission. 

“Ooooh, what kind of mission? Was it dangerous? Did you have to kick a lot of butt? Where did you have to go? Did you-“ he quickly bombards you with questions, Kakashi cutting him off before he can ask his fifth question in ten seconds. You giggle and sit next to him, your bag on the floor at your feet as Kakashi orders for the both of you, secretly getting Naruto an extra bowl. 

“Well,” you start, “the Third Hokage thought I was the best choice to guard the princess of the Land of Snow. I’ve been gone ten years and, yes, it was dangerous at times, and, yes, I did have to kick a lot of butt” you explain with amusement, laughing happily at the surprised expression on his face. 

“Ten- whoa.... you’ve been gone ON A MISSION for TEN WHOLE YEARS?!” He exclaims, completely shocked and amazed all at the same time. You nod your head with a little “Mhm” as he gapes at you, thanking Teuchi as he sets your bowl in front of you, Kakashi remembering exactly how you’d ordered it all those years ago. Your heart skips a beat, peeking up at him as he sits on the other side of Naruto, smiling warmly as the two of you discuss your mission that had, thankfully, finally ended. 

“Oh, so you’re back to file your report! Does that mean you get to come back to stay?” Naruto asks excitedly, Kakashi shooting you a look of sympathy as he knows exactly where the conversation is going. 

“That’s right, I’m home for good.” You grin, taking a bite of your ramen, humming appreciatively at the familiar, delicious taste. Just as good as you’d remembered. It tastes like home. 

“So, you’re pretty strong, right? Like, you’re good at Taijutsu and Ninjutsu and stuff like that?” He asks, your shoulders shrugging as you swallow another bite. “I mean, I’m decent, I suppose.” You tell him after a brief moment of thought. 

“Better than decent. She’s one of the only Ninja who’ve ever defeated me in battle, let alone Kunoichi.” Kakashi defends, Naruto’s jaw dropping even more. “So, you’ve beaten Kakashi Sensei?!” He asks incredulously, quickly looking back and forth between the two of you. 

“When we were kids” you wave it off, Kakashi chuckling as you blush under the compliments, hiding behind your hair like you’d always done. “I wonder... you think you’re brave enough to try it again?” He asks you, saliva nearly choking you at the challenge he’s proposed. You bite your lip nervously, seriously wondering if you’d even have a snowball’s chance in hell of defeating him. 

“Well...” you hum, Naruto hugging your arm excitedly as he begs you to accept the challenge, wanting to see his “cocky sensei have his block knocked off.” You consider it for a moment, making the mistake of meeting the child’s star struck gaze, the excitement and happiness radiating from him nearly palpable. Kakashi laughs softly, knowing no one can resist the boy, and sure of your acceptance. 

“Please, Miss Y/N?” He politely begs, your eyes closing with a sigh and a little groan. “Fine, we’ll spar. But, if I win, you buy me lunch for a month” you warn him, his eye crinkling as he smiles excitedly over at you. 

“Scout’s honor.” He promises, setting his chopsticks across the top of his empty bowl. 

EMPTY?!

When did he-

“Well, I’ll give you some to settle in. How about we say.... five p.m. on the training grounds?” Kakashi smiles, paying for your food before you can protest. 

“Okay, sounds good” you chuckle, slightly nervous to be sparring against him. You’d heard tales of Kakashi of the Secondhand Sharingan even as far away as the Land of Snow. There were strict flee on sight orders for him. Just what had you gotten yourself into? You know Kakashi would never hurt you, and would never do anything to embarrass you, but you weren’t so sure you wouldn’t get knocked flat on your butt. 

“Alright, see you then. And, Y/N, it was nice catching up” he grins, seemingly just as excited as Naruto for the faux battle that would be taking place this evening. 

“Yes! Thank you, Miss Y/N! I can’t wait! I have to tell Sasuke and Sakura, they’ll flip!” He howls, quickly bounding out of the small shop to tell his squad mates of the event they’d surely be attending. 

“You’re gonna have your hands full with that kid” Teuchi laughs, your hands covering your face as you groan, only making him laugh again at your faux misfortune.


End file.
